1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
Liquid crystal display devices, one of flat panel display devices currently in widespread use, may be formed of two substrates provided with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In the liquid crystal display devices, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by applying a voltage to the electrodes, such that the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted.
A distance of the liquid crystal layer between the two display panels is called ‘a cell gap’ and the cell cap may influence the overall operational characteristics of liquid crystal display devices such as a response speed, a contrast ratio, a viewing angle, luminance uniformity and the like. In the event that the cell gap is not uniform, an image may be unevenly displayed over the entire screen, thereby leading to defects in image quality. Thus, in order to maintain a uniform cell gap on the overall area of the substrate, a plurality of spacers may be formed on one side of the two substrates.
The plurality of spacers may include a main spacer substantially supporting the two substrates and an auxiliary spacer assisting the role of the main spacer. In particular, for simplification of a process, a light shielding member such as a black matrix, the main spacer, and the auxiliary spacer may be simultaneously formed. In the event that the light shielding member, the main spacer, and the auxiliary spacer are simultaneously formed as described above, it may be required to form a multi-step portion. However, it may be difficult to form a uniform multi-step portion by simply adjusting a transmittance.